


Sweetest Incubus

by survivedfromheaven



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Oh Sehun, Boys Kissing, Cute, Explicit Language, Fluff and Smut, Kinks, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Romance, Some Humor, but he also switches occasionally, he likes the attention, sehuns a cute ass demon and everyones tryna get w him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivedfromheaven/pseuds/survivedfromheaven
Summary: Jongin and his friends summon a demon of lust. They end up taking care of it, all the while falling in love with him.





	Sweetest Incubus

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted onto aff!

“Who the fuck thought this was a good idea?” Baekhyun says from where he’s standing behind Jongin. “Why did we even start doing this?”

“I don’t even remember anymore.” Yifan scoffs as he leans back on the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. He scratches at his nose as the incense that was placed around the room finds its way towards him. The whole room is practically covered with a heavy layer of vanilla-scented smoke.

“We started doing this ‘cause half of us want to get laid by someone. Are we really trying to do this seriously, though? Like, did we really have to buy all this incense? I thought we were doing this as a joke.” Jongdae comments from another corner of the room, wary of his surroundings.

Junmyeon sighs from where he’s standing next to Jongin who’s reciting some terrible latin words from a page they pulled off from Google on how to summon different types of demons. “I’m sure nothing’s going to happen regardless, but this is still too rash of an action. Wouldn’t it have just been easier to ask the person you want to hook up with face-to-face that you want to have sex with them?”

There’s a collective groan that goes around the room.

“Of course you guys couldn’t just ask.” Junmyeon rubs at his temples. It was difficult being the sole voice of reason in a group of one too many impulsive men.

“Rejection sucks, man!” Jongdae yells across the room.

Minseok has been silent the entire time, looking at the ridiculous set-up. There was a single light turned on in the middle of the room, dim and ominous. “Do you guys really want a demon to show up?” He chuckles amusedly at the thought of it actually happening.

“I mean if it’s nice then sure.”

Everyone makes a sound of approval at that. Minseok can only roll his eyes.

“Please be quiet, guys,” Jongin says, pausing from the mantra he’d been repeating for the past couple of minutes. “I don’t know if I’m doing this right, and I feel like all your talking isn’t helping. I can’t concentrate.” He glares at the lot of his friends while trying to still his trembling hands.

“Alright, sorry. We’ll shut up.” Baekhyun huffs.

“Thank you,” Jongin replies with a little bit of attitude before going back to speaking his horrid latin. He didn’t even want to do this.

They’d all been watching a horror movie about an hour ago and weren’t even done with it until everyone else - namely Baekhyun - brought up the idea of summoning a demon just for the hell of it and decided to put Jongin in charge of doing all the work. It didn’t help at all that Yixing and Chanyeol were missing because they’d chickened out last minute and stormed off to Walmart with the excuse that they needed to buy salt in case things went wrong.

Tao was currently biting his nails nervously next to Jongdae. He was staring at the empty space that was surrounded by the incense and candles. Luhan wasn’t much better off as he sat beside Minseok.

A couple minutes passed before Jongin stopped.

“Okay, this obviously isn’t working.”

“Damn it.” Baekhyun curses dramatically, eyebrows furrowed and hand over his mouth. “You’re right.” He was obviously fucking around.

Jongin rolls his eyes. “Can we just clean up now? I don’t want my roommate coming back and seeing this. It’s weird. He already doesn’t like me. Or any of you for that matter.”

Everyone just nods and groans a little at having to clean up the mess they made trying to do something impractical and impossible. They should’ve never watched that horror movie if they knew it was going to lead to this. The majority of them, although disappointed, felt a little ridiculous after setting the room up so passionately with strange objects.

“Kyungsoo just hates us ‘cause we have a life outside of school.” Baekhyun starts.

“Well, he does have much better grades than all of you,” Junmyeon says back. If there was one person Kyungsoo didn’t find that bad, it was Junmyeon - not that the man was bragging.

“And you,” Jongdae adds. He grins when Junmyeon clicks his tongue in annoyance.

While all of them began pushing themselves off the wall or standing up from where they were comfortably sitting on the floor, a blinding light flashed throughout the room. All of them were incapacitated for that brief moment as their eyes began pulsating in pain. They all shut their eyes as the pain overtook them, leaving them all crouched over or hissing through gritted teeth.

“Argh! What the hell was that!?” Baekhyun shouts from where he’s hunched over. He rubs his eyes vigorously, opening them slowly. Thankfully, the light was gone. It only lasted a quick second, but it was more than enough to leave them suffering.

“That fucking hurt.” Yifan grunts, trying to blink back the tears in his eyes. He doesn’t think his eyes have ever stung so badly in his entire life. “Does anyone else feel like their eyes are on fire?”

“Yeah.” Tao groans, wiping at his eyes with the heels of his hands. His eyes are bloodshot red.

Everyone else seemed to be in the same amount of agony from that strange occurrence.

Jongin had stray tears rolling down his cheeks while he bit down on his bottom lip. “Fuck.” He grumbled in a broken voice.

“Okay, but what was that, though?” Jongdae asks while throwing his head back and blinking away the tears. “Nothing like that has ever happened before. Not even on, like, a normal day.”

“Maybe a light went out,” Junmyeon replies, trying to look through blurred vision at his companions. “Could’ve exploded.”

“But why?” Luhan asks. His face is red and contorted uncomfortably.

“It could’ve overheated for whatever reason.”

“Hell no. Shit like that doesn’t just happen!” Luhan argued back, clearly irritated and angry.

It wasn’t long before a verbal fight broke out. A minute or so passed by of constant shouting when someone interrupted.

“Wait- Who the fuck is that?”

Baekhyun’s terrified whisper leaves them all hushed in silence. Whatever arguments were brought up quickly dissipated. Everyone looks toward the silver-haired man slowly. They’re all too unsettled to look where Baekhyun’s pointing. His eyes are wide open, tears still building at his waterline due to the lack of blinking.

Jongin can feel his hands quivering as he turns around to look at the empty space behind him. Unfortunately for him, the empty space is no longer empty. His jaw drops.

For there, sitting in the middle of the circle of incenses is a male with black wings fluttering behind him.

“Who the fuck is that!?” Baekhyun repeats the question, but now shouting in panic. His pitch is incredibly high. He looks frantically around the room, hoping someone would answer.

“How the fuck are we supposed to know!?” Luhan yells back. He can’t find it in himself to move.

Everyone else remains still.

The room is blanketed by complete and utter silence. Nobody moves or says a single word. There wasn’t much one could do when a demon randomly appears with just as much surprise in his expression.

Jongin blinks a few times, trying to clear his vision to get a better look at the… demon? He supposes that something actually worked in their odd ceremony-like thing and this wasn’t just some prank. Baekhyun usually doesn’t sound that disturbed when he’s got a trick up his sleeve.

“Where am I?” The demon speaks up, looking at all of them through his bangs. His voice is quiet and fearful.

Jongin didn’t expect to hear the demon sound so uneasy. If anything, he had been expecting some grotesque monster with a voice that could only be heard in nightmares - definitely not a beautiful male with striking features and pale skin that seemed to glow even in the dim light of a single lamp.

“W-Who are you?” He asks another question, but it’s mainly directed towards Jongin - the human who’s closest to him. The demon’s tail is swiping back and forth in obvious anxiety.

“My name is Jongin.”

“What the fuck!? Don’t talk to it!” Luhan shouts from where he’s standing.

“It’s scared, Luhan!” Jongin is surprised at how irritated he’s become with his friend's constant yelling. This situation has turned into something unexpected, but Jongin can’t let the turn of events get to him. If everyone freaked out then nothing would get fixed or solved. “Can you please be quiet so I can figure this out?” He lowers his tone after noticing the flinch from the demon.

Luhan scoffs at him and turns to glare at the demon. He brushes off the hand Minseok places on his shoulder.

“Jongin?” The demon repeats his name. His tail begins to slow down.

“Yeah. Can you tell me your name?” Jongin asks back, crouching down so he’s at the same eye-level with the scared being. “I promise we won’t hurt you.”

The demon bites his lower lip. His eyes flicker to the floor and then back up to the comforting man before him. For some strange reason, he trusts Jongin. “Sehun.”

Jongin smiles. “Nice to meet you, Sehun.” He holds his hand out for the demon to shake. He knows he’s probably being an idiot about this, but the demon is just so mesmerizing. He can’t help but want to touch the demon. Or at least, make him feel safe. Jongin can hear Luhan making a sound of disbelief in the background.

The demon stares at the hand presented to him, and then back at Jongin.

“What-” Jongin doesn’t finish his question before the demon is kneeling in front of him, pale hands cradling his face. He closes his eyes shut when the demon lays a lingering kiss on both of his eyelids. When the demon’s lips pull back, Jongin opens his eyes and is surprised to feel that the burn he once felt was no longer there.

“I’m sorry.” Sehun apologizes. His expression is sorrowful and genuine.

“For what?” Yifan steps closer to the pair on the floor, figure tense and unwavering. The surrounding area of his eyes is scorching red. The same goes for everyone else - of course, besides Jongin.

“I caused that.” Sehun begins speaking to Yifan. His voice is soft, yet deep. It travels lightly as though it were a lullaby. “I sensed someone calling out and I came. But, I’m still inexperienced and the transition from my world to yours caused that harmful glare. I’m sorry.” He apologizes once more, hands still cradling Jongin.

“It’s okay,” Jongin replies. He’s still in awe at whatever magic just transpired, but the demon holds him so gently that he can’t help but feel that Sehun couldn’t be evil.

Sehun turns to him with a sort of submissive look. “Is it possible for me to heal your friends as well?”

“Um, y-yeah.” Jongin stutters. He feels a hot burn flash throughout his body at the lingering touches of the demon but brushes them off. He stands up and backs away from the demon.

“What, no!?” Luhan shouts after spending all that time silently observing everything. “You can’t just agree to let that thing touch me! We still don’t what the hell he is beside the fact that he’s a demon. This could be a facade for all we know!”

“Do you have a better solution to getting rid of this weird rash around our eyes?” Baekhyun speaks up as well. He’s pissed off not only because of Luhan’s constant screaming but also at the itchiness he’s beginning to feel underneath his eyebrows.

“I don’t, but we can’t just trust whatever he says.”

“Whatever he did to Jongin obviously worked. For now, I think we can trust him.” Junmyeon reasons. He turns to look at the nervous demon. “Can you please help me?” He smiles at Sehun, hoping to ease the tension in the room. It was somewhat difficult to ignore the large wings behind the man’s figure, or the tail that was wrapped around his own thigh for comfort, but Junmyeon thought past it.

Sehun nods, giving an apprehensive smile back. He approaches the shorter man, once again cradling the human’s face. “Close your eyes, please?”

Junmyeon complies and almost breathes out a sigh of relief as the rash around his eyes disappears. “Thank you.”

The demon then goes around the room, curing each of them of their annoyance. Sehun is greeted by each man warmly, or if not then at least humanely. Luhan struggles to accept the assistance, but he allows the kiss only after Junmyeon strictly commands him to. Sehun was most nervous around Luhan.

Once Sehun finished, he found his way back to the empty space. His gaze fell to the floor under the scrutiny of the others. He was embarrassed. He’d never felt so exposed.

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Jongin begins, approaching the demon, “what kind of demon are you?”

Sehun relaxes in the presence of the other man. He wants to get closer to Jongin, but refrains. “I’m a child of Asmodeus.” He answers, straightening his posture. He wishes to represent his creator as a man of high power and royalty.

“Asmodeus?” Yifan questions, nearing the demon as well.

“Yes. He’s a reigning prince of the world you may know as Hell. He controls the sin of lust.”

Jongdae suddenly coughs, choking on whatever spit was in his mouth. Everyone turns to look at him, but they all have the same knowing expression.

“I’m guessing that you all wanted a demon of lust to appear?” Sehun asks, hiding his smile behind a hand shyly.

“Um, yeah actually. How’d you know?” Jongin turns to him once more. He flushes after he admits to it. “W-Well, actually, I didn’t agree to this. Everyone else-”

“Hey! Don’t throw us under the bus!” Baekhyun snaps at Jongin, coming closer to the giggling demon. He wouldn’t deny the heat he feels traveling up his neck at the sight of the demon holding back his laughter. There’s just something endearing about Sehun - but now that he realizes, it’s most likely the fact that Sehun is, in fact, a demon created for love. “Okay,” he looks at the demon, “he’s not wrong, but still. We didn’t actually mean to do this.”

“Oh. So, then… I suppose that I’m not required here anymore?” Sehun asks, tilting his head to the side. His gaze falls to the floor once more.

“Hold on, no one said that,” Jongdae speaks up.

Sehun immediately looks back up and stares at the man with the cat-like grin.

“What the fuck, dude? Just let the thing go.” Luhan retorts impatiently.

“No! I wanted to get laid, so we’re going to use him! Why did we start all this shit in the first place?”

“Does no one else realize the repercussions this could have?”

“Jongdae’s right. We did this with a purpose. We might as well finish this!” Baekhyun agrees, throwing his hands up in the air for some added effect. “Almost all of us agreed to do this. We can’t just chicken out now that something actually happened. For fuck’s sake! There’s a fucking demon in Jongin’s room right now.”

“We should be careful no matter what happens,” Yifan adds, staring at the demon in front of him.

Everyone quiets down. They’re all silently contemplating their decisions on the matter. They did do this with the purpose of obtaining some kind of outcome from it all. None of them took into consideration what might actually happen if they indeed obtained what they wanted. The question begs to be asked - what happens now?

“I-I just want to say that I would… like to stay with you.” Sehun stutters, hands playing with each other anxiously. “Not that my opinion matters, I’m sure. But, if possible…” He looks up through his bangs once more, looking at Jongin with uncertainty.

“Of course your opinion matters,” Jongin replies. “We’re the idiots who brought you here in the first place.”

Sehun smiles.

“If we decide to keep you, what happens then?” Yifan asks.

“As per custom, once a demon is summoned, they can be claimed by the one who summoned it. A contract is made between the two of them.” Sehun explains, slightly unnerved by the stare the taller man is giving him.

“What’s a contract?”

“The summoner must have a reason why they summoned the demon. The demon can either accept or decline the request. If the demon chooses to accept, then the summoner will repay the demon with an offering. The offering can be anything the demon desires. The contract is sealed once the summoner and the demon agree to the terms.”

“And if we decide we don’t want you?”

“Then I leave,” Sehun answers, curling his wings around himself. To be fairly honest, Sehun didn’t want to leave. Being able to fulfill a request from humans would make his creator so pleased. He was only a newly fledged demon, so being able to complete this request would build his reputation. Not to mention that he felt an unexplainable draw towards the one named Jongin… He wouldn’t mind staying.

“I say we keep him,” Jongdae says.

“I agree.” Minseok agrees, although more reluctantly. “We didn’t do all this for nothing. I spent ten dollars buying those incense sticks.” Of course, his reasoning is rather practical.

Junmyeon can’t help but laugh. He nods along with them.

The result is clear when Luhan is the only one who doesn’t agree with keeping Sehun.

“So, now that we’ve all decided, how do we go about this?” Yifan asks, pushing past both Jongin and Junmyeon to get close to the demon.

Sehun shies away immediately from the domineering presence. He stops himself from backing away. “I have to form a contract with the summoner. Although…”

“What’s wrong?” Junmyeon asks carefully.

“The summoner is whoever created the space for me to appear in. Anyone who helps with the process or is beside those who did, are technically summoners…”

“So that means we all summoned you.”

Sehun nods.

“Then, who forms a contract with you?”

“I can form one with any of you. It’s just that… one of you has to be willing to do so.”

“I’ll do it.” Yifan immediately offers, gripping Sehun’s arm with his hand tightly. He doesn’t bother with the whimper that escapes Sehun’s lips.

Junmyeon steps in. “Maybe Jongin should do it. Sehun isn’t comfortable with you yet, Yifan.” He carefully tries to pry Yifan’s hand away from Sehun.

“But how is he more comfortable with Jongin than me? We’ve known each other for the same amount of time. Like hell, if I’m going to let him make some shady contract with Jongin.”

“It’s fine. I’ll do it.” Jongin offers, stepping up confidently.

Yifan grunts, releasing Sehun roughly before stalking back to where he’d been before. Junmyeon follows after him.

“So, um.” Jongin awkwardly starts, scratching the back of his head. “Where do we start?”

Sehun giggles at the man’s nervous display, tail uncurling itself from around his leg. It swings back and forth behind him leisurely. “What’s your request from me?”

“My request…” He trails off, not really knowing what to say. He looks behind him at Jongdae and Baekhyun who make exaggerated and crude gestures. Jongin coughs and tries to hide the blush forming on his cheeks. It doesn’t help that Sehun is absolutely gorgeous. Or that they’re standing so close. “My request is that you help my companions… have sex with the people they want.” He cringes internally. If only his friends weren’t so damn gross.

“Okay! I accept.” Sehun smiles. “Now, what’s your offering to me?”

“Uh… I’m not really sure. Can an offering really be anything?”

“Yes. As long as I accept.”

“Then, uh... “ Jongin looks behind him again, hoping for some help with ideas, but everyone shrugs at him. He sighs. “Okay, um, do you… want my soul?” He shuts his eyes, praying that Sehun doesn’t turn out to be some evil, human-devouring demon. Jongin opens his eyes when he hears Sehun laughing out loud. He’s embarrassed, but Jongin swears his heart gives an extra beat at the sight of the demon so happy.

“No, I don’t want your soul!” Sehun replies, absolutely endeared with the human.

Jongin chuckles at himself. He supposes he should’ve known that Sehun wasn’t that kind of demon.

“I would like to try some sweet rice cakes, though.”

“Wait, really?” Jongin asks, a little shocked that the demon would want something so simplistic. “That’s all?”

Sehun nods.

“Well, okay then. My offer to you is the sweetest rice cakes from the best food stand down the street..” Jongin grins, pleased with himself when the demon laughs once more.

“Then, do we both accept the deal?” Sehun asks, gravitating towards the male ever so slowly.

“I do,” Jongin replies.

“Me, too.” Sehun nods, still smiling.

“So, how do we do th-”

He’s interrupted when Sehun grabs his face and brings their lips together in a soft kiss. Jongin places his hands on Sehun’s waist, not really sure what to do with himself besides be kissed by a beautiful demon. The kiss is fast (much faster than Jongin would’ve liked to admit) and Sehun pulls away slowly - his tail unconsciously wrapping itself around Jongin’s forearm.

“What…?”

“Our contract is now sealed,” Sehun explains, moving his hands from Jongin’s cheeks to his chest. “Children of Asmodeus seal contracts in the form of physical affection. A kiss is the most basic form.”

“Oh,” Jongin replies dumbly. His mind doesn’t really wrap around the implication that sex could be another type of contract.

Sehun pulls away only to wrap his arms around Jongin’s bicep, curling into the man’s side.

Everyone is either staring at them silently or gaping. Jongin stands stiffly, heart pounding in his chest as the demon nuzzles his neck affectionately, almost as though they’ve been lovers for years. Yifan coughs to break the tension.

“I never got your names.” Sehun starts. He’s much more confident now that he has a place to belong - beside Jongin.

None of them really know how they’re going to break the news to the absent Yixing and Chanyeol that they’re now all collectively taking care of a sex demon.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! and for all your guys' support! pls feel free to comment what you thought about the chapter!


End file.
